Extreme Makeover: Phantom of the Opera Edition
by PajamaBowie
Summary: Tezza and Amy go and give Erik (phantom) and his... uh... home... and extreme makeover. What can we say? We're crazy! REview please... flame if you want... we laugh at them!


This is just a bit of craziness from two authors coming together as one. Feel free to flame us if you'd like… we laugh at them and then have un-educated discussions about whatever was said in the flame.

Well… we don't own anything… well… yes we do… we own the people not in the movie.

Amy- HEY! That means I own you Tez!

Tezza- That works both ways darling.

Amy- You suck.

Tezza- Only on lollie- pops!

Amy- Shhh! I wanna hear the crazy peoples story!

Tezza- Oh! Me too!

Amy- Hold on… aren't we crazy?

Tezza- Aren't we the authors?

Both- COOL!

EXTREME MAKEOVER: SPECIAL EDITION

Tezza- Hi, I'm Tezza

Amy- and I'm Amy.

Both- This is Extreme Makeover: Phantom of the Opera Edition.

Tezza- Today we are going to meet a very interesting man who has a very interesting home.

Amy- He lives in the cellars of an opera house!

Tezza- :**_yells_**: IT'S MY TURN TO TALK!

Amy- :**_smiles_**:

Tezza- :**_glares_**: Well, anyway::**_puts on fake Hollywood smile_**: This man, also know as the Angel of Music or the Devil's Child, lives in the cellars of an opera house. But that's not all, great now I sound like a television commercial, he only has half a face!

Amy- Well, enoguh talk! Let's get going!

Scene Change--

Tezza- :**_whispering to Amy_**: Yes, now it's your turn to talk. By the way, I love you shoes. WOAH! AMY!

Amy- :**_jumps_**: Oh, right! We're here with Madame Giry. Giry, what suggestions do you have for us today?

Giry- Keep your hand at the level of your eye.

Tezza and Amy- :**_Blank confused stare_**:

Giry- :**_sighs_**: He's good with a lasso!

Tezza and Amy- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Giry- :**_clock chimes_**: Come, we must go and meet him in the dressing room.

Tezza and Amy- :**_whisper_**: Dressing room?

Scene Change--

Giry- :**_opens mirror_**: Come. follow me, I will show you the way.

Tezza- Um, actually, we usually do this part alone.

Giry- No, no, no, it's too dangerous.

Amy- You haven't SEEN some of the places we've been. Remember Hannibal Lecture's place?

Tezza- Oh my god yes!

Giry- You shouldn't go alone. There are many traps.

Tezza- Try going through Hannibal's place and then tell me that this place is more dangerous.

Amy- Really, we'll be fine. We're professionals.

Giry- :**_rolls eyes annoyed_**: Fine::**_pushes Tezza and Amy through the mirror and then slams it closed_**:

Tezza- Well she was nice.

Amy- Charming.

Scene Change—

_Tezza and Amy stand staring at a weird bed._

Tezza- what is it?

Amy- I don't know.

Tezza- I want to touch it. :**_moves forward to touch the bed but is lassoed around the neck_**:

Amy- OH MY GOD!

Tezza- I'm okay, I had my hand up. :**_Takes lasso off_**: That is definitely leaving! _  
_  
Erik- :**_Comes up behind Tezza and Amy_**: I think I have a guest.

Tezza- Ahh! Oh, yeah. Were Tezza and Amy from 'Extreme Makeover.'

Amy- Yeah, and our makeup crew is waiting upstairs for you.

Erik- :**_confused_**: Makeup crew?

Tezza- Yeah, you get a makeover just like your… uh… house?

Amy- So if you would just go to the dressing room and ask Madame Giry where they are and we will get started down here. :**_Pushes Erik into boat_**:

Tezza- Bye! Well, my partner in crime, let's do this.

Back to the Bed--

Tezza- What should we replace this with?

Amy- I have a few ideas. :**_Whispers to Tezza_**:

Tezza- That's a great idea! Let's see what else he has around here. **_:Reaches under the bed and finds a box_**: Aha::**_Opens box_**:

Amy- What is it::**_Sits down next to Tezza on the floor_**:

Tezza- :**_Reading_**:

_Christine why?  
I loved you and you left me to die._

_You went with Raul and into the light_

_Away from the dark_

_Forever and always_

_Alone in the light_

_Longing to come back to me_

_Your teacher_

_Your angel_

Both- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Tezza- Isn't Christine that opera singer?

Amy- Would make sense.

Tezza- :**_Smiles evilly_**:

Scene Change--

Tezza's Voice- This is Maria, the head of our makeup team. :**_Screen shows picture of a blonde 23 year old woman:_**:

Maria- Let's see what we can do here. :**_Goes to take Erik's mask off_**:

Erik- :**_Jumps up and covers face_**:

Maria- Okay then.

Scene Change—

_Erik is in a straight jacket in a makeup chair._

Maria- Let's try this again. :**_Takes mask off_**:

Warning thing comes up--

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait while we attempt to fix this problem.

Picture comes back—

Maria- :**_Hands shaking_**: Okay, there's really nothing I can do here so I'm going to send you off to wardrobe.

Amy's voice- This is Shay, our wardrobe director. :**_Picture of a brunette 23 year old shows on screen_**:

Shay- :**_Walks Erik to Marty's Costume Shop_**: We're going here to buy Eric a brand new selection of Masks. Let's get started.

Shay's voice- This mask covers your entire face. One side has a black and white checkerboard design and the other half is completely white with a tear under the left eye. This is the perfect mask to wear if your having a bad-face day.

This next mask is again black and white but is very unique. The right side of the mask is black and at the top when it meets the white side goes into a sort of fire design. This mask is perfect for a masquerade or any other formal event.

Back to Tezza and Amy—

Tezza- Well, we've gotten a lot done so far. We are now painting each of Erik's boats with unique designs.

Amy- This one has more of a romantic atmosphere. The Black leather interior is soft and comfortable while the outside is painted a deep red color.

Tezza- Oh Amy! We forgot the :**_whispers_**:

Amy- Oh right!

Commercial Break—

Haha! Another Pajama Bowie production! Eventually we will get a rep for randomness and craziness!

This is Tezza (ItsACrystalNothingMore) and Amy (BOWIEgirl) signing off for now!

Please review or we shall sick our pirate buddies on you!

Pirates- ARG!


End file.
